Darth Vengious
Darth Vengious is currently a Sith apprentice under Darth Emerald. Personality Vengious is very uptight, proud, and vengeful. He doesn't like to be messed with by outsiders and protects the small amount of friends he does have with extreme ferocity. He movements are very direct but controlled. His presence emanates strength, power, and tense emotions. He has a tendency to belittle those around him that he doesn't like or respect. He is sometimes impatient and reckless but is gradually attempting to work on his flaws while still keeping his Dark Side nature. His resting expression usually resembles a frown. Appearance One of the first things that most will notice when looking at him, is a jagged scar across his right eye that continues across his face. The characteristics of the scar resemble that of a lightsaber wound. He is very fit, capable of bench pressing over 850 pounds. He has a slender body type while retaining his muscular form. He wears tight-fitted garments and tunics that allow him to move very easily in combat. He is normally dressed in black with leather-like elements. He wears gloves or small protective pieces of armor that protect his knuckles that he wraps around his wrists, palms, and forearm with a long strand of durable cloth. This allows him to punch without hurting his hands and keeps his hands warm. His torso will usually be short sleeved or going only to the elbow, met by the wrapped armor gauntlets. He has tall, black boots with his close-fitting pants tucked into them. A chrome belt circles his waist where he keeps various small utilities, clips his lightsaber and Dark Saber, and holsters his pistol. He also will usually wear light chest armor that is made of phrik alloy and is dark chrome in color with a helmet that can store itself in the neck area of the armor. He sometimes wears a cloak that drapes around his body, falling into a kind of cape with a hood (similar to how magnaguards wear their capes). Battle Armor Vengious wears a tough body suit when in battle that is easy to move around in and has little weight. He also has a uniquely styled helmet with various technological advances built in. The helmet can disassemble itself off his face (like Iron Man’s) and rest in the neck area of the armor. His helmet has various implants within it that protect Vengious from mental attacks of all kinds. The entire suit is designed to be scary and intimidating. The forearm gauntlets contain small missiles that can be reloaded once fired. These are concealed within the gauntlet until ready to fire. A battered cloak is wrapped around the chest area and drapes behind him. Weapons Red-bladed curved-hilt Lightsaber. Dark Saber. Naboo S-5 blaster pistol. A small dagger hidden in his vestments. He also considers himself to be a weapon. Powers and Abilities He is about intermediate when it comes to Force abilities but is learning very fast. He is extremely adept at psychometry as most normally Kiffars are. What he lacks in Force strength, he makes up for with his skill in hand to hand combat. When using the Force, though, he is brutal, direct, and deadly, even if he isn't that skilled. The skills he does have, he uses to the highest extent of their power. Category:Sith